Cookie Cutter
by LionAmongTheSheep
Summary: He can read their life like a script.


It was early, that much Ivan could tell, because the piercing rays of light through the sheer white curtains forced his eyes open. He could remember a time when he couldn't stand waking up early, loathing it entirely as it meant more time that he was completely alone. But that was different now, and it had been for many, many years. He blinked his eyes open slowly, not shifting around just yet. He didn't want to wake the other, finding his sleeping face so incredibly peaceful, the jet black waterfall of hair with its little fly-aways that wisped across his pretty face. Yao was still off in his own little dream land, and Ivan wasn't about to miss the opportunity that rarely arose for him to watch his lover in such a state of rest. But, after looking at the clock and seeing that it was actually 10:30, he knew that he should get up and start making breakfast. So he shifted very slowly, carefully, until he was out of bed and standing up, adjusting his pajama pants and pulling a t-shirt on. He thought idly about what to make, rummaging around in the kitchen until he found some eggs, bacon, cheese, and tomatoes. Since he definitely wasn't in the mood to make pancakes, he figured that omelets would do just fine.  
While he cooked, he thanked whatever deity might be watching over them that it was a Saturday, and neither of them had any work to do. He looked forward to these days where they both had complete free time, and he didn't have to beg for Yao's attention to be turned away from paperwork and the like. So deep in thought he was, that he didn't even hear the light shuffling of feet until two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and he could feel Yao's head nuzzle lazily into the curve of his spine, little hands balling in his shirt. He just sighed happily, continuing to finish the second omelet before putting it on a second plate and turning the stove off.

"If you don't let go of me, how are we going to eat?" he asked softly, smiling when the other just stayed anchored to him.

"Come back to bed … We have the day off." Yao muttered against Ivan's back.

Ivan just sighed, starting to walk anyways. He knew that he could just drag Yao around the apartment if he so refused to let go, and they were well at a point in their relationship where he wouldn't be phased if the other pouted at him for refusing. He was glad, though, when Yao did let go, following without anymore protest.  
Ivan put their plates on the table, letting Yao plop down in his chair while he went to pour them glasses of orange juice along with a mug of coffee for himself. He learned a long time ago that if he gave Yao coffee, it would just be spit out and a long string of Chinese curses would follow, along with a demand for tea. But apparently Ivan didn't know how to make tea the right way, so he just left it alone.  
They ate in a comfortable silence, just as they always did, and Ivan could visibly see Yao perk up, his eyes opening all the way and his shoulders straightening from their slump. Once they were done, Ivan took the dishes in to wash them while Yao told him he was going to shower. It disappointed him a bit, really, as he wished he could watch Yao walk around with cute bedhead, wearing one of his over sized t-shirts all day.  
After he'd cleaned the kitchen back up, Yao was out of the shower and had decided to just put on his own pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Ivan could tell from just this that Yao planned on just sitting around, watching movies. So, knowing the other like the back of his hand, he took the tea bags out of the pantry, putting them on the counter so Yao could make himself some tea when he wanted it. Because he would want it, always needing a cup to 'relax'. Ivan, on the other hand, didn't see the allure of tea, as it tasted like dirt and made him sweaty.  
Yao meandered into the kitchen then, brushing through his wet hair with his fingers to keep it from frizzing. Ivan caught him gently by the wrist, pulling him close, as he hadn't even gotten to hug the other today, and that just wouldn't do. Yao smiled up at him softly, sighing when he was pulled into the larger man's arms.

"I put your tea out for you. What movie do you want to start with today?" he asked, brushing his fingers over the porcelain skin of Yao's cheek.

"How did you know I wanted to watch movies today?" Yao inquired, tilting his head curiously and raising a brow incredulously.

"Because my little sunflower, you always put on your pajamas after a morning shower when you want to stay in for a movie day. Then around lunch time you always ask me to go to the store to get ice cream, promptly falling asleep after you eat it. No matter what movie is on." he said smugly, smirking when the other pouted in an annoyed manner.

"Shut your mouth …" Yao grumbled, his head falling forward against Ivan's chest.

Ivan sighed, leaning down to kiss Yao's forehead softly before pulling away and stealing a peck on the lips. He then started towards the living room, smiling happily and ignoring his lover's embarrassed muttering. Even after years of being together, the man still couldn't handle being kissed without getting flustered, and Ivan thought it was just the cutest thing. Really, he couldn't have asked for anyone better, though, and even though their life was so routine, he could recite every day off the top of his head, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
